bone_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordan Hawthorn
Appearance Ordan stands at 6'3" and carrying an athletic physique that was shaped with sports and the army. He has short brown hair with brown eyes and his body is covered in several scars, both from his time in the army and his time as a werewolf, turned when he was a prisoner of war. His voice is a rich tenor with a British accent. As a werewolf, he is covered in white fur that resembles freshly fallen snow with stunning silver eyes. He is a large wolf with fluffy fur that makes him look bigger than he is, standing at around 7'0" in height with a deep chest and rippling muscles beneath his fur. His legs are stocky with broad shoulders and a thick neck to help him breathe within high altitudes, built more for strength and stamina then speed. . Personality Ordan is very protective of his pack, often making self sacrifices for them at the expense of himself. 'Backstory' Early Childhood (1972-1980) Ordan was born in San Francisco in 1972, his parents divorcing when he was five. For the next several years, until he turned fifteen, he moved back and forth across the country between his parents until he ended up making the decision to live permanently with his father who had a more stable life compared to his mother. Adolescence (1981-1988) Ordan had always struggled with his sexuality but in seventh grade, he finally came out to his father. While his mother ended up having issues with her son's sexuality, his father was more accepting and gave him all the encouragement he needed. When he turned twelve he had a two month fling with a boy but broke it off when the older boy began hurting him. However it was then that Ordan discovered he liked both sexes and when he turned thirteen he began dating a girl named Clover Bones who had just moved to the school. Ordan unknowingly sired a child with Clover when they were fifteen at the end of their year ball, unknowingly this child was put up for adoption without his knowledge. Ordan continued to have a relationship with Clover throughout their high school years and continue his studies as well as engaging in swimming, cross country, basketball and soccer with a few clubs. Adulthood (1989-Present) Days before Ordan signed up for the selective service, his fiancee Clover Bones, a girl he had dated since seventh grade, ended up breaking his engagement. They were scheduled to marry after his first tour of duty and it hurt him deeply, leading Ordan to have a threesome one day with Zumitri and Fahad, two friends of his while overseas as well as engage in some rather risky behavior. Ordan joined the military upon turning eighteen and served there for twenty years, getting captured shortly into his third tour of duty where he remained a POW for the next three years. Ordan used to be engaged but his fiancee broke it off with him when he was deployed. During his time as a prisoner, a werewolf was captured and used to be set loose on the prisoners of war. Ordan was one of the unlucky ones to not only survive but be bitten, thereafter used as a plaything by the wolf until he was found. He got out of the military and went to school to study Biological Sciences with concentrations in Bioengineering, Bio Chemistry and Human Biology. After he graduated four years later, he moved to Ithawell and spent his time as a rogue for a year and six months until he ended up creating a territory and a pack and soon like minded individuals who hated what they were joined him, Ordan now spending his time helping protect the humans of Ithawell from the creatures that hunt them and trying to find a means to not only return his pack to humanity but also eradicate the threat posed to other humans. Ordan eventually ended up creating a pack called Custos several months after Zumitri had helped him become sane again. He began funding a secret wing where he put Zumitri in charge, a wing designed for human and supernatural races of Ithawell without persecution or harm. In his time as a werewolf, he had rescued quite a few slaves and set them free, trying to atone for his sins in the army and as a werewolf. It was one such slave though that he tried to save that betrayed him in the end, trying to kill him on multiple occasions as well as being the one to kill his best friend. A boy named Scythia, supposedly raised in a brothel but unknowingly to Ordan a sleeper agent for the Blood Order. When they visited Hawaii after Ordan was injured by a human who broke into the Custos home and tried to take his eye. Seventy-two hours later, Ordan found out his best friend was dead, leading him to sink into insanity. This was shortly after Ordan had found out Clover was in town and discovered he had fathered two children with her and the woman he had liked as a potential concubine had lingering feelings for her ex-husband. With his friend's death, Ordan made the decision to no longer take the cure that would potentially save his pack from being hunted by the human Blood Order organization and became godfather of Xiulan, a newborn found on the beach by Jaehwa after they arrived there. Category:Werewolf Category:Custos Category:Alpha Category:Bitten